1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock devices for vehicles, and more particularly, to a remotely operable security deadbolt lock device with an anti-theft manually operable release for a vehicle, particularly for a pair of doors enclosing a cargo space.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control deadbolt locks have been disclosed for passenger automotive vehicles, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,021; 5,263,347 and 5,386,713. However, these devices require door jambs and do not provide for an easily manually operated release which is relatively theft-proof.
Cargo vans in which a pair of rear doors are utilized to enclose the cargo space present a particularly unique security problem. The keyed lock provided by the manufacturer in one of the doors, which interacts with the other door, is particularly susceptible to being burglarized, for example, by picking or physically removing the lock, and the contents of the cargo space being stolen. The burglarizing of cargo vans in this manner, particularly in larger cities is quite prevalent. One common method to deter the burglarizing of cargo vans is to install a hasp on the outside of the pair of doors and to secure the hasp with a padlock. However, the presence of a hasp and padlock on the outside of the doors is unsightly, the lock cannot be unlocked by remote control, and there is no provision for an authorized driver, helper or other person opening the doors from inside the van. The latter may be particularly disadvantageous if the authorized person is inside the cargo space and an emergency occurs, such as a fire, and the person must quickly exit the cargo space. Hence, there is a need for a lock device, particularly for the rear doors of a cargo van, which can be remotely operable, and which includes a release which is easily manually operable from inside the cargo space of the van and which is relatively theft-proof.